


The One Where Miles Finds Out

by AlexisaFanST



Series: The One Where... [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: 3rd part of my series: Julian and Garak are dating and the senior staff finds out...





	The One Where Miles Finds Out

Chief O'Brien and Ensign Nog were working close together in a Jefferies tube when suddenly the young Ferengi pressed his right ear against the wall. A loud voice with a recognizable tilt could be overheard.

"Come on! Nobody ever comes over here! Just one kiss I swear!"

The two coworkers exchanged amused glances.  
"Is that...?"  
"A very drunk Doctor Bashir, yes" the engineer answered, laughing.  
"I wonder who is with him"  
"Probably some lucky girl he picked up at Quark's"

Outside the tube, the voice started to get louder, interrupted by kissing noises every so other word:

"NO! I am NOT THAT drunk! And believe me, you would be too if you had dinner with Kira and Dax... Well at least Jadzia finds us cute. But Kira glared at me the whole time. She thinks I've lost my mind"

A muffled voice answered but Miles couldn't recognize it nor understand the reply.

"Let it go Nog, we have some work to finish and it's quite late. I'ld rather go home before Keiko comes and drags me out of here!"

On the other side of the panel Julian Bashir was pinning a very willing Cardassian tailor against the wall with the length of his whole body.

"Julian, let's go back to your quarters and find something to sober you up. If you fall asleep on me, I'll have to call someone to help me carry you home. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

The young man suddenly opened his eyes wide: "I have an idea! It's brilliant, you'll love it! Let's sleep here!"

Garak laughed and tenderly kissed his lover... 

Inside the wall, Chief O'Brien watched with incredulity Nog run for a pad in his toolbox. He silently opened a panel and held the pad at arms' length.

"What are you doing now?"  
"Taking a picture!"  
"What for?"  
"For proof! Uncle Quark will never agree I won his longest going bet otherwise"

The young ensign was almost jumping up and down with excitement when he checked his pad for the picture then placed his bet.

"You won't believe the latinum I am going to get for this!"  
"That much? Let me have a look at... Dia ár sábháil!!!"

The morning after...

Garak and Doctor Bashir were having a quiet breakfast at the Replimat. The young man was rubbing his temples with his thumbs, trying to ease a headache when Ensign Nog approached their table cautiously.

"Doctor Bashir?"  
"Yes Nog", Julian answered in a sigh, keeping his voice low.  
"I am sorry to interrupt your meal but I was wondering; do you speak Irish?"  
The doctor laughed then winced.  
"No I don't... What did you do to make the Chief swear?"  
"Nothing really, I think he was just surprised when I won the station's longest going bet"  
"What? Never heard about that one! What was it about?"

Garak glared at the young Ferengi who recoiled in fear.

"Oh I hadn't seen the time, got to go, bye!" Nog hastily replied before fleeing...

"I wonder what that was all about"... Julian glanced at his breakfast companion who shrugged...

Garak was about to speak when he noticed a very determined Chief O'Brien walking their way.

Garak stood up hastily. "I need to go as well my dear, let's meet for lunch... if you can manage..." the Cardassian bowed to his friend and left.

A very angry Irish voice shouted from across the Promenade...

"JULIAN!!!"


End file.
